With the recycling of household waste products becoming more popular and mandated by the state in some areas, a growing problem has arisen concerning the handling and storage of such waste products. Using plastic trash bags, while common practice, has its draw backs such as the inability to see the materials in the bags and therefore create confusion when storing a variety of recyclable products.